


Like I'm gonna lose you

by haydenxliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #afraid reader, #archangel, #dean winchester, #fear, #gabriel, #happy ending, #impossible love, #like i'm gonna lose you, #love, #nightmares, #past death, #reader, #sam winchester, #supernatural - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haydenxliam/pseuds/haydenxliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been having nightmares about losing Gabriel and one night you just can't take it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like I'm gonna lose you

For a while now, I've been having nightmares. And if it weren't for the song I heard today on the radio, I wouldn't be as emotionally affected as I am right now. Those nightmares were about losing him... Gabriel. I loved him. I did. I do. I will. And in other days I wouldn't call for him, knowing that if he dies he'll never be really dead. But I will. If I die, I'll be really dead. And he couldn't stop that. And I couldn't stop thinking about that. 

I get up from the bed. "Gabriel!" I call in my room, "Gabriel, come on down here!" 

When I turn around, Gabriel's standing there with a confused frown on his face. I don't hesitate. I just hug him. He doesn't understand why I'm doing that, so sudden, but he doesn't hesitate on rubbing my hair with his hand and hugging me back. 

"It's okay, Sugar. It's okay," he whispers in my ear.  
"No, it's not," I whisper back, water in my eyes.  
He looks at me, breaking the hug. "What is it?" he asks me. 

I stare into his golden eyes. Damn, those eyes. I remember when I fell for him. TV Land. Hell, those days. I'm the only person that knows he's alive. He didn't want me to tell anyone, and he knew I wouldn't. And aside from the fact that he's "death" was an ice water bucket straight out of Alaska. 

I separate from him. "You're immortal, right?"  
"Well, I-"  
"I'm not," I admit.  
He frowns. "I know that, but why-"  
"Please, just... let me talk," I beg.  
"Okay..."  
I sigh. "I'm not immortal. I'm human. And one day, I'm gonna have to say goodbye. It can be in three minutes, in a day, in a year... But it's going to happen, and I'm not dying with regrets."  
"(Y/N), what's going on with you?"  
"I love you," I blurred out, "I'm in love with you. And I won't leave this earth until knowing what would've happened."  
His golden eyes look at me, expressionless. "You wanna know what would've happened?"  
"Yes!"  
"This."

And in a movement, Gabriel grabs me by the neck and crashes our lips. I take a second to reciprocate due to the surprise, but I do. Our mouths move in perfect match, like made for each other. My hands around his neck and his hands on my hips, moving around my body, closing the gap between us. 

Finally, finally. 

When we take a break to breathe, we look into each other's eyes and chuckle to what just happened. 

"I love you too," Gabriel admitted.


End file.
